User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Better then halopedia Hello, You might remember me from someone hacking and making vulgar edits. Anyay I just wanted to say that personaly this is this bets game wiki ever. Halopedia adds a lot of speculation to there edits and also..the head admin treats people like they are nothing..and he tell them that as well. Mass effect introduces a new feel to gameplay. The feeling is hard to ecplain but it is for sure a game all on its own..Im making :That's very kind. Thanks, and good to see you again (sans hacker problems : ) ). --Tullis 00:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages Not trying to sound rude to silverstrike, but I had all of those armor pages formatted, and open for pictures. I undid a few of the pages, but then noticed all of them were changed with a new format. I don't want to undo all those pages, because it may just be viewed as spam/stupidity. Is a massive undo allowed? Or do you find the new format easier to understand? Lehvi Dession 01:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The new format uses templates to essentially place armour and weapon stats in a database, and then allow them to be disseminated by category (armour weight, species type etc) wiki-wide. The idea is that we don't have, say, stats for Survivor Armour on one page that get updated by an editor, and stats reported elsewhere that don't. The template does in fact allow for pictures: however, this is a large overhaul that will take a while for all the pictures to be implemented. This has been under discussion for some time: see Template_talk:ItemsList. --Tullis 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to what Tullis noted, the armor pages could still be divided the same as before - just need to add the template filters for weight and race (although, I personally believe it is somewhat redundant. There is allot of repetition that way). :Regarding the images: I am planning on updating all the images at once. The problem I saw with the current images layout is that we have different images for each race, and in the current layout we display all of them together - also the current layout of the tables bunch up armors with the same stats together (if they are from the same manufacturer and apply to the same race restriction) and choosing a single image becomes more difficult. :To resolve this issue I had the following ideas: :*Create one image from several others, that relate to the table. :*Let the author choose what image he wants to put. Something like: . :*Choose arbitrarily. :The current images are easy to find with the current naming and categories so I don't see a problem locating what we want/need. From the pages I altered so far, I noticed allot of inconsistencies that are now resolved through the "database". Again, I will appreciate any help and do this to enhance the wiki rather then to mess it up. --silverstrike 01:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have finished gathering the armor images for insertion into the template and most likely will start updating the template page tomorrow (if there are no objections). The images galleries could be found on the template talk page: Template_talk:ItemsList#Items_image_gallery. --silverstrike 19:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- So what is the verdict regarding the armor pages? I'd like to finish what I started and there are still two unanswered questions about the images and the pages layout. --silverstrike 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) new homebase Hello Tullis, You may remember me as the guy who got his account hacked. I took care of that lol. Anyway I'm making Mass effect wiki my new home base (former being halopedia). Mass effect has a new feel about it that is original. Same with halo but mass effect is more futury (dont worry I wont use made up words in my edits) But yes I look forward to be working under you as a fellow editer. Arbiter-117 P.S. Mass effect is more fun as the female Shepard....better voice acting. :) Small Game Informer... Pic? In the latest Game Informer they talk about creating stories and have an interview with BioWare and on page 44, there is a small pic of the Wiki front page in a side bar about the wikis. Just thought I'd let ya know if you hadn't heard!--Xaero Dumort 23:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! No, I haven't. I'll have to scrounge a copy and take a look-see. :D Can you tell when the shot was taken? Please tell me it shows our awesome front page buttons... --Tullis 12:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it does show those amazing buttons, but the pic is too small and of poor quality to allow me to see the date. But there is an ad visible for Halo:ODST and there is a line of text above the ME2 editing notice, at least a month or so ago?--Xaero Dumort 08:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still pretty awesome that we got in there. :D --Tullis 14:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Possible Main Page Issue http://i35.tinypic.com/29x9gkw.jpg Is this normal? The sidebar is aligned properly with the rest of the page when I view revisions of it in recent changes. --TheWilsonator 20:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's because of the ginormous adverts on the page... they screw everything up. AdBlock gets rid of them, but not the gaps. --Tullis 20:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see, thanks. I'm running AdBlock and I suspected that might be the case. --TheWilsonator 22:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oopps Whoops forgot that it had a nickname. And I always called it "zero", so I was mistaken. '-- C2' / 23:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Col. Tigh? It's posted on imdb.com that Michael Hogan is providing a voice for a character in ME 2. I had no idea where to post this so I'm just seeking out your opinion. I, for one am very excited. :IMDB's accuracy is often a little skewed. It's still reporting that there's a character in ME called Jared Salenta. The official forums is probably the place for this. As for my opinion... I'll wait until I a) know it's true, and b) see what his performance is like. : ) --Tullis 15:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC)